Equilibrio
by Neela Jackson
Summary: WI (¿Qué pasaría si...?) La guerra contra Cronos ha terminado y Ethan ha sobrevivido. Pero para él, hay un millón y medio de razones por las cuales no puede amar a Rachel. ¿Qué hará Afrodita para solucionar esto? Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son del tío Rick. **

La voz del Oráculo de Delfos es clara y limpia. Perfectamente audible. Es como el agua de los ríos, como el cielo despejado y como el canto de un pájaro. Ella también es clara y limpia. También es perfecta, en realidad. Le gusta cuando sonríe. Y cuando lo mira. También cuando ríe y cuando le habla aunque él le diga que no quiere escucharla.

Y es prohibida.

Ethan Nakamura sabe que no puede acercarse a ella. Se lo gritan allá por donde pasa. Los árboles, las melodías imaginarias, el viento, incluso él. Y no es sólo porque el Oráculo de Apolo tenga que mantenerse virgen y casta para siempre. No es porque posiblemente irá a los Campos de Castigo. Tampoco porque ella no lo quiera, porque _dioses _Ethan sabe que Rachel lo quiere. Puede verlo en sus ojos y en el siempre invisible pero visible al mismo tiempo equilibrio de su alma. Ella es inestable porque tiene más bondad que maldad y eso a él le parece tan increíble como fascinante.

La verdadera razón por la que no puede dejar que se le nublen los sentidos, y permitir al amor ganar la batalla es porque él no es adecuado para alguien como Rachel. Comenzó con Cronos, cegado por sus ideales, engañado, vapuleado. El rencor había invadido su alma. Sólo había querido atacar a los dioses mayores, hacerles pagar por _todo. _Por los primeros dos años de anonimato al llegar al Campamento Mestizo, porque después de ser reconocido había tenido que quedarse en una cabaña abarrotada con gente que ni siquiera tenía la misma madre divina que él. Porque ellos no tenían trono.

¿Había habido alguna vez una verdadera razón por la cual los dioses menores no poseían tronos? ¿Su poder no era importante?

Después de haber visto morir a compañeros y amigos solo por estar cegados de rencor, a él no le apetecía más pensar en la balanza del bien y el mal, y a pesar de haber sobrevivido, sabe que no es del todo bienvenido en el Campamento excepto por unos cuantos. Aunque ahora su madre si que tenga cabaña.

—¡Ey! —la voz de Rachel irrumpe en sus pensamientos y lo derrumba todo, ganándose toda la atención. Ethan suspira. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Todos sus sentidos lo gritan una y otra vez. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel.

La pelirroja se acerca corriendo, riendo y dando pequeños saltitos. Cuando llega a poco menos de un metro de él, se para, cohibida, pero aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Ethan desearía que no se hubiese parado. Pero alguien como él no es adecuado para ella. Porque es un traidor.

Tiene los ojos verdes muy abiertos y plagados de ternura. Joder. Es _preciosa. _Es _Rachel. _

¿Y qué le puede gustar de él? Se pregunta eso día tras día, segundo tras segundo. Un traidor. Un tuerto. Un imbécil.

Y lo que ocurre en realidad es que todo eso es culpa del amor y de Afrodita, quien le da un pequeño empujón en ese momento para que deje atrás sus dudas y se acerque al Oráculo. La chica abre mucho los ojos y Ethan solo puede mirar sus labios, rojos y con una sonrisa escondida. La acerca hacia sí y la mantiene pegada a él y abrazada por la cintura. Tímidamente, Rachel une los brazos detrás de su cabeza, con miedo a que él se arrepienta. Porque a ella le da igual todo. Su pasado. El deber de su puesto.

Y cuando Ethan une sus labios, solo puede suspirar de felicidad, darle las gracias a Afrodita y devolverle el beso.

A Ethan Nakamura, hijo de Némesis, le da realmente igual que el viento sea más fuerte ahora y que Apolo posiblemente tenga ganas de matarlo.

Tener a Rachel entre sus brazos es el equilibrio que lleva buscando toda su vida.

Y…. ¡Terminé!

No me lo puedo creer. No. No. NO.

Semanas y semanas escribiendo y reescribiendo y ¡pum! De pronto saco esto. Es indignante.

Siento si es muy Ooc. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Hace mucho tiempo que me leí los libros y sinceramente, no me acuerdo demasiado del carácter de Ethan. Casi nada.

Un saludo,

Neela.

PD: prometo actualizar este fin de semana mi historia de Nico y Will ¡en serio!


End file.
